Obsesiones
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Todos tenemos obsesiones o manías, no ay ninguna excepción ¡NADIE! - ¿Cual es tu obsesión Light? - "Este escrito participa en el Reto especial de San Valentín del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash" / Yaoi, OC, UA, Viñeta.


**_"Este escrito participa en el Reto especial de San Valentín del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"_**

****¡Hello! w0

Bueno este es mi fic (Viñeta)... sinceramente soy nueva con lo de escribir fics cortos (aun no me acostumbro) aparte de que no suelo escribir "Romance" pero bueno~ no siempre son fics de angustia o de tristeza...

**Notas:**

**1.-** Esta viñeta tiene 888 palabras.

**2.-** El objeto que me a tocado en el reto: Una linterna.

**3.-** Pareja: Light x Elle

**4.-** Advertencias: Yaoi, UA, OC.

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

**.:: Obsesiones ::.**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

-¿Una obsesión? – pregunto confundido Light ante la pregunta de Matsuda.

-Si… bueno como sabrás Near-kun tiene una obsesión con los juguetes, Mello-kun con el chocolate, Matt-kun con los videojuegos, Beyond-kun con la mermelada y Ryusaki-kun con los dulces, por eso pensé que también tu tendrías una obsesión – respondió el policía con su típica sonrisa boba, Light se quedó pensando mientras jugaba con su linterna, era un linterna un tanto pequeña y delgada pero era la favorita de Light además de que esta era negra con el dibujo de dragón en azul.

-Mmm… no que yo sepa – contesto aun pensativo, Matsuda solo asintió y salió de la sala de investigación dejando a Light con sus pensamientos… ¿Una obsesión? Pues ahora que lo pensaba con más claridad…

-¿Oye Miss Exhibicionista donde esta Lawi-pop? – pregunto Beyond al castaño con una mancha de mermelada en la mejilla.

-Primero… mi nombre es Light, segundo… Ryusaki está dormido desde hace media hora en su habitación, no ha dormido en 4 semanas y tercero… ¿Por qué le dices Lawli-pop? - respondió con fastidio, por alguna razón él y Beyond no se llevaban nada bien… más si se traba de L.

-Uno… no me interesa, dos… ok iré a verlo cuando se despierte y tres… que te importa – dijo mientras se iba por donde entro dejando a Light con la palabra en la boca.

_-"¡Maldito bastardo!... siempre es lo mismo con él" –_ pensaba muy molesto… si no fuera por L no tendría que estar soportando a Beyond o a los otros tres que se notaba a lenguas que no les caía bien a ninguno de los cuatro "amigos" de Ryusaki.

-…Momento… - se susurró a si mismo recordando su "conversación" con Beyond – _"Ryusaki está dormido… y lo más probable es que despierte hasta más tarde" _– aquel pensamiento le saco una sonrisa para luego tomar salir corriendo hacia la habitación del inglés con su inseparable linterna.

Subiendo a un par de pisos con el elevador había llegado al pasillo del chico el cual su cuarto era el de mero fondo, con pasos seguros llego a la habitación de L donde sin permiso entro encontrándose con una total oscuridad, con cuidado cerrar la puerta detrás de el para luego encender su linterna para poder ver, guiándose por la luz de su linterna llega hasta la cama del detective quedándose maravillado con su visión de la noche:

L estaba sobre la cama SOLO con unos boxers negros y apretaditos debido a la estación del verano, estaba en una postura que le permitía a Light verlo en todo su esplendor, su boca estaba semi-abierta, su mirada estaba tranquila y apacible, su cabello caía rebeldemente por su rostro dándole un aire más lindo.

Light con la linterna recorrió todo el cuerpo de L maravillándose por los espasmos que Ryusaki tenía por la linterna fría, soltó una risita para alejarse un poco y seguir mirándolo por más tiempo…

Había sido a si desde hace ya un tiempo, cuando Ryusaki dormía Light invadía su oscura habitación con su linterna y lo observaba por horas, era un acosador lo admitía pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía, le daba gracias a dios por que Ryusaki tenía el sueño pesado y era tan inocente que no sabía que era observado por su amigo, también le agradecía a su inseparable linterna que le permitía deleitarse con las diferentes escenas que le mostraba durante la noche…

-Ahh… - lanzo un suspiro sin darse cuenta y al hacerlo se sintió estúpido, se sintió como una colegiada suspirando por su primer amor no correspondido, miro aun lado de la cama de Ryusaki y vio otra linterna… muy parecida a la de el solo que esa era de color rojo con un dragón negro, al igual que él, Ryusaki siempre la llevaba consigo, claro… siempre excepto cuando dormía o se bañaba pero sin contar esas ocasiones, NUNCA la soltaba, sin darle más importancia siguió mirando la habitación del chico y se topó con una bandeja con pasteles y dulces en un escritorio… en eso recordó la pregunta que le había hecho Matsuda horas atrás:

"_-¿Light… tú tienes alguna obsesión?-"_

"_Si"…_ se contestó para sí mismo mientras volvía a mirar al detective… si tenía una obsesión… y su nombre era: Elle Lawliet.

Light se acercó a la cama de Elle para luego susurrarle al oído.

-Tu eres mi _obsesión_… - seguido de eso se alejó saliendo de aquella habitación apagando su linterna…

Si… Light tenía la manía de observar a Elle mientras dormía, vigilándolo con su linterna… sin saber que el hacía lo mismo… todas las noches L se escabullía con su inseparable linterna roja y observaba al castaño dormir, se veía más indefenso y tierno.

Los dos se vigilaban mutuamente en la oscuridad con la luz de sus amadas linternas que sin ellas nunca hubieran hecho lo que han hecho hasta ahora, una obsesión que es también un secreto, ninguno de los dos confesara ese secreto… ¿Por qué?... fácil… _"Por qué es más divertido… como un juego". _

Elle no sabía que Light lo vigilaba cuando dormía con su linterna.

Light no sabía que Elle lo vigila cuando duerme con su linterna.

Pero lo que si sabían los dos era una cosa:

¡Venditas las linternas con las que veían en la oscuridad!

¿Quién dijo que las obsesiones no son contagiosas?

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Wiii! me salio XD y con numero exacto: 888 ewe **

**bueno... ¿Que opinan? :3**


End file.
